Ironic Downfall of the Fuguri Demon
by CauDiLLo
Summary: This is a story of how Inu-yasha beats, yet another demon!


WARNING! This story contains some material hilarious to most people have a sense of humor!  
  
MORE WARNING! This is in short chapters!  
  
~?Chapter 1: The End?~  
  
It was a beautiful day. It was at least around the large patch of grey cloud. Outside the cloud, it was calm and sunny. Under the cloud, it was furiously windy. Under this patch of cloud stood the demon Fuguri. In this demon's hand, was Inu-yasha's throat. As Inu-yasha hung there with no weapons he stared at the demon's grinning face.  
  
Dammit! How the fuck can I get out his grasp? Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Some would wonder why Kagome wasn't trying to help. Kagome was around, but she could not do anything. She was paralyzed temporarily and lying on the ground watching him. Inu-yasha had no weapon, because he forgot thinking that he need it for the day.  
  
Damn! This might actually be it. I might actually die.Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Inu-yasha started to flash back to how he was about to come to his end.  
  
~?Chapter 2: The Conversation Important to the Story Line?~  
  
"Inu-yasha, what are you doing?! I've been waiting to talk to you!" Kagome shouted.  
  
She waited for Inu-yasha to get ready to go to school. Why would Inu-yasha want to go to school? He was a half-demon. He had no need to learn or had any interest in learning what so ever. Why would he go then?  
  
"Damn Kagome, you have no patience! Usually I wouldn't have any."  
  
"School's important to me! I don't want to be late! That's why you're here, to stop that guy from bullying me."  
  
They left Kagome's house and walked to school. Kagome was dressed in her usual uniform. If you had seen Inu-yasha, you wouldn't have known it was him He wore a nice suit. His hair had become a problem, but it was solved quickly. Kagome put his hair in a hat. Not all of it just enough so it looked like he had medium-length hair. She would say that he was wearing a hat because he had some injury to his head that needed to be covered.  
  
"What about this guy anyway? And why am I helping you again?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"This guy keeps breaking into my locker and stealing my things. He sometimes hits on me trying to date me. He just starting going to the school last week." Kagome replied.  
  
"You still didn't answer my other question." Inu-yasha said sharply.  
  
"You're helping me because I need you! You agreed remember?" Kagome responded.  
  
"Fine." Inu-yasha replied as he walked to the school.  
  
~?Chapter 1: The Boy?~  
  
They made it to the school. Kagome and Inu-yasha walking together got some stares.  
  
Who is this new kid from? Why is he here? Does he have a girlfriend? some people thought. They wanted to meet him, yet they got a strange vibe from him so they decided no to. Inu-yasha knew they were staring at him so he started to stare them down. Everyone started to walk away.  
  
They entered the school. They walked down the hall a bit. Then all of a sudden, Kagome stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-yasha asked looking around for anything strange.  
  
"That's him.that's the boy" Kagome whispered as she pointed to a boy leaning on the lockers. He was chatting with a couple of other boys.  
  
This boy had brown, shaggy hair, and hazel eyes. He was a bit tall. Inu- yasha walked up to him.  
  
Inu-yasha walked over and tapped the boy on the shoulder and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Hideki. Why dyou wanna know?" the boy replied  
  
"Hey! You messin' with Kagome here?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"None of ya' business!" replied Hideki and turned back to his friends.  
  
This pissed Inu-yasha off. How dare a boy answer him like that! Inu-yasha punched the lockers leaving a big dent. Hideki looked at him calmly with a smirk on his face.  
  
This definitely pissed Inu-yasha off, which any one would have noticed since his face got red as he bared his teeth.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SCARED? NOW LISTEN HERE! YOU LEAVE KAGOME THE FUCK ALONE!" Inu- yasha shouted.  
  
"Why should I? What are you gonna do about it?" Hideki said with a grin.  
  
"Why don't we fight right now? Let's go!" Inu-yasha got into a battle stance. He knew he didn't need weapons because he was just fighting a school boy.  
  
~?Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Fight?~  
  
Hideki got ready to fight. "I'm gonna kick your ass, boy!"  
  
Kagome stepped in and said, "WAIT! This is a school! You can't fight in here!"  
  
"Let's go outside then" Inu-yasha said.  
  
Hideki agreed and they ran outside leaving Kagome standing where she stood. Kids gathered around to watch the fight chanting things like "Fight! Fight!" and "Rip his head off!"  
  
"You should know I am a great fighter!" Inu-yasha yelled at Hideki with a huge grin.  
  
"Less talk, more fighting! Oh and take off your hat." Hideki said.  
  
Inu-yasha was stuck. He wanted to fight now, but he couldn't take off his hat.  
  
What should I do? Should I take off the damn hat and show my long hair? No, they might want me to cut it off when I do. I wanna fight though.FUCK! What should I- Inu-yasha thoughts were cut off as Hideki took off his hat. Inu- yasha's long, silver hair flowed downwards.  
  
The people who gathered around the fight were astonished. He had such long hair!  
  
One kid looked at Inu-yasha's long hair and then said, "Uuhp! Never mind! It's just a hippie."  
  
Everyone left the fight because they heard that hippie's were peace lovers. They would never fight anyone. They believed that Inu-yasha would have a brutal ass kicking. As everyone left, no one heard the conversation between Inu-yasha and Hideki.  
  
  
  
~?Chapter 5: Truly Demon?~  
  
"Ah.so you are really Inu-yasha! Well, I will have you know that I am a demon as well!"  
  
"What's your name then?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"My true name is Fuguri! Let's fight now!" Fuguri yelled.  
  
"I can't wait to kick your ASS!" Inu-yasha shouted as he went to make the first punch.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome stepped in!  
  
"WAIT!" she shouted. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT HERE! There are still people around!"  
  
"Where the Hell are we supposed to fight then?" Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
They followed Kagome who was taking them to a large field far away from the city. Kagome worried though as she walked to the field. How was she going to tell her mother why she missed her classes? This was more of a concern than the fight was to Kagome.  
  
They arrived at the field. It was vast and wide with forest all around it. No one would be able to find this place. First, Fuguri and Inu-yasha got undressed. Who the hell would fight in a school boy's clothing? Luckily, Kagome had Inu-yasha clothes in her bag. The finished dressing and both got into fighting positions.  
  
~?Chapter 6: The Beginning of the TRUE Fight?~  
  
"Alright, let's fight-" Inu-yasha was cut off as Fuguri took punch at Inu- yasha. Inu-yasha hit the ground.  
  
"Lucky shot." Inu-yasha laughed as got up. "NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" He ran up to Fuguri and hit him. Fuguri flew back a few feet and hit a tree.  
  
"Augh.Ha! You think you can beat me Inu-yasha? I laugh at you pitiful attempts! Here I go- Mwuhahahaha!" As he laughed, Fuguri pulled out his sword.  
  
Oh shit! I forgot mine. I am so totally fucked! Inu-yasha thought to himself. Wait! If I can grab his sword before he can attack and swing, I can use it against him!  
  
Inu-yasha thought this plan to himself. Fuguri suddenly came with a winging position. He took a swing at Inu-yasha...  
  
~?Chapter 7: What the Hell Happened??~  
  
Inu-yasha was not hit. As Inu-yasha dodged the swing, he took his plan in affect. It sort of work. One problem.In his attempt to knock the sword out of Fuguri's grasp, he knocked the sword too far away from what he planned to do.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Fuguri shouted. He ran after Inu-yasha as Inu-yasha ran for the sword. Inu-yasha was tackled from behind. Kagome saw the sword and grabbed it. It was an accidental mistake. As she grabbed the sword, an electric shock filled her body. She was paralyzed. The clouds started to turn grey around them.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Fuck you!" he yelled at Fuguri who was on Inu- yasha's back. He kicked Fuguri off of him. "Now your gonna pay!"  
  
As Fuguri got up, Inu-yasha jumped at him. He was grabbed at the throat-Inu- yasha's throat that is.  
  
~?Chapter 8: Back to Inu-yasha?~  
  
I can't breath.Inu-yasha thought. Fuguri was laughing at Inu-yasha. Inu- yasha had no chance of survival. It seemed that finally, a demon would get away with something.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Inu-yasha. He started to grin like an idiot. Fuguri look dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Fuguri asked.  
  
All of a sudden, Inu-yasha kicked Fuguri in the balls (or testicles if you want)! Fuguri dropped Inu-yasha as he grabbed his crotch moaning as he hit the ground.  
  
"Fuck..." Fuguri whispered.  
  
Fuguri started to get up when he started to smile.  
  
"Wait a minute! I don't feel like killing anymore! I don't have a sex drive! I no longer am tough! I want to spread love everywhere!" Fuguri shouted. His voice became high-pitched. What the Hell happened?  
  
"I want to-ugh!" Fuguri started to say but fell when Inu-yasha punched him in the stomach.  
  
"That's just fuckin' scary." Inu-yasha said.  
  
~?Chapter 9: The TRUE End?~  
  
Kagome had regained full control of her body. They drowned Fuguri's body.  
  
"What happened? I saw him become.nice." Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-yasha responded, "Well, normally when you kick a human in the balls he falls and recovers. Its like the Greek god Achilles. He was strong everywhere but his heels. In this demon, his Achilles was in the balls. When I kicked him there, the testosterone running through his body to help him mature stopped flowing because the kick was so hard the valves closed up when they were squished. He lost all the secondary sex characteristics a male gets from the hormone testosterone, which includes deep voice, and sex drive, and aggressiveness. That is why he changed greatly."  
  
"Wow Inu-yasha.I would never have expected that.Oh well! Want an ice cream cone?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~?Chapter 0: The End?~ 


End file.
